What You Are to Me
by Emy-022
Summary: As his dad adopted her, James thought that they would always be just best friends and never family... until he falls for her. What will happen now that she is captured by a different notorious pirate? Norrington/OC.. first PoTC fic.. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Emy has a new story! Oooh, this is so exciting! I've never really multi-tasked on stories before! This'll be fun! This one I've had for a while, and was waiting to tweak it for a while, but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide! Enjoy! :D**

1.

Elise Maryth strolled over to the edge of the deck on the _Dauntless. _The breeze caressed a rebellious strand of her caramel hair that was styled and pinned up, and she huffed. She detested when her hair fell out, and she knew that she would have to go below deck and repin it. Her dark blue eyes swept the horizon, and turned around to go below deck. When she saw her new "brother," she stopped and smiled.

James Norrington smiled back. He was tall for his age, and stronger than most 13 year olds. His mid length chestnut hair was tied securely at the nape of his neck. His dark green eyes were locked with Elise's, and she looked away after a moment.

"Elise," he said kindly.

"James," she replied.

"Father's searching for you. He's in the captain's quarters over there."

She nodded. "Thanks," she said.

He nodded, turned, and walked away, carrying on with his duties.

She took a deep breath, and tried to center herself mentally. Feeling she was confident with herself, she crossed the deck, and knocked on the door. The guards on the inside opened the door, and she hesitantly stepped inside.

Her new father, Lawrence Norrington, was at the desk reading some papers. He gestured for her to sit down across from him, and she quickly responded. He was still reading papers when he ordered the guards to leave, saying he needed a "moment with his guest."

He sighed, and placed the papers on the desk. Lawrence's grey eyes met hers, and he finally spoke to her.

"Elise, I need to ask you a question," he said.

"What is it, sir?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to leave London behind and start anew at Port Royal?" he asked.

She hesitated, thinking. Of course she wanted to do leave. There was nothing left for her. Her mother died last year, and her father was killed at sea three months ago. She was sad, like most 11 year olds, but she didn't cry. She was emotionally stronger than kids her age, and crying was unacceptable.

"Yes, sir," she finally said.

Lawrence gave a half smile. "Good," he said. "I think you'll like Port Royal. It's quite warmer than London, and it doesn't rain _nearly _as much."

Elise smiled. She hated rain, and in London, it rained a _lot._ She also didn't like the cold, so she thought Port Royal would be a nice change of pace.

"I think I'll like it too sir," she replied.

He nodded.

"If it's not too much to ask sir," she started. "I'd like to help out on the ship, if it's okay."

Lawrence pondered for a moment.

"Sure," he replied. "But I don't want you doing too much, or too big of tasks. I don't want you to mess up your delicate frame."

She nodded. "Thank you sir."

"If there's nothing else, then I'd have to kindly ask you to leave. It seems that there are others who wish to see me."

Elise turned her head, and sure enough, there was a small queue of sailors that were by the door. She stood, gave a little curtsy, and left the office. She got a few confused looks from the officers and sailors, but she didn't quite care at the moment.

When she came out on deck, James noticed that she was slightly more at ease than she was when he saw her before. She saw him, and strolled over. She smiled, and James easily returned.

"How did it go?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It went okay," she replied. "Need any help?"

His eyes widened.

"Are you allowed to?" he asked.

"Yea, why?"

"Just wondering if Father actually let you."

She nodded. "Yes, he let me," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and change into something more comfortable." She then walked to the stairwell and went below deck.

It was musty, and it reeked beyond anything Elise ever knew, but this is where she slept, dressed, and ate, and it will be that way until they reached Port Royal. She quickly changed into something that ladies her age would never wear: breeches, and a shirt.

_If my mother could see me now, _she thought. _She would kill me for wearing this._

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, situated her hair to a ponytail, and went upstairs to help on the ship.

**A/N: So guys, what do you think? Trash it and just go away? Stay and play for a while? Rewrite it? Need your reviews! Till next time! ~Emy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sad face… no reviews… maybe this will help! :D I do have something to say about the fic… and that is that there is a different pirate out there besides good ol' Jack… but the bad thing is that I have to rename him… he sounds more like someone who comes from rum… mmm… jk! :D And another thing: I'm changing the storyline from the actual movies and such, cuz Elizabeth won't be taking part in this… and you guys get to meet Catherine! She was inspired by my friends who always have their minds in the gutter (Friends: NO WAY! That's more YOU!) Okay.. so it's me.. lol any ways enjoy!**

2.

_Twelve years later_

August 25, 1775

It's been 12 years since I came to Port Royal, and nothing's changed much. The only thing that I noticed was the population boom, having only a few hundred grow into almost 8,000 is remarkable.

Well, that and pirates. The more people that come, it seems that they bring more and more pirates to the area. Good thing that Port Royal has a good military force to keep them at bay, or we'd all be doomed.

James has a promotion today, and being the only family he has left, I have been invited and I'm to bring a guest.

Wait… I take it back. We're not family; we just act like it. We're just really close friends; we never considered each other family. But as of late I think that I am coming to fancy him. I must keep it secret though: I don't know what he'll say or do.

Till next time,

Elise Maryth

Elise's maidens helped her into a brand new dress that James gave her. She loved the color, but found no other occasion to wear it until his promotion. It was a very pale blue with not too much lace, and had a beautiful necklace that he insisted on getting for her. The necklace had a relatively large diamond pendant surrounded by smaller diamonds, and had a pale blue gem by the big diamond.

Her hair was pinned up, save for a few elegantly curled locks down her back. She was slightly frustrated with a little wisp of hair that would not stay under the pin, but she didn't complain about it.

She was just applying some blush to give her cheeks some color when her best friend Catherine knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said as she brushed on the makeup.

A blonde haired, blue-eyed woman came into Elise's room, wearing a pale green dress that complemented her figure.

"Are you ready yet?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes," she replied. "How do I look?" Elise stood up and turned in a slow circle for her friend to see.

Catherine nodded. "You look really nice. I think James would like you in that dress." She smiled honestly.

Elise smiled back. "Thanks, Catherine."

"No problem, but let's go. I don't think he'd want you to be late."

Catherine then turned and left the room, with Elise quickly in tow. They boarded the carriage, and made their way to the Fort.

The weather outside was a lot warmer than Elise had thought, and she mentally thanked herself for bringing the small fan she had in her hand. She hoped that she wouldn't faint like she did when she first came to the port and into a corset. She then mentally cursed the maidens for tying her corset too tight. She knew that she didn't need the tightness to fit into her dress; they could've just tied it loosely and she'd be on her way.

The soldiers came out in a long line of two and the guests that were invited stood up in respect to see the officer come down the line to be promoted.

The line then split, turned on their heels, and pointed their rifles at an angle. Although she couldn't see him, James confidently but calmly walked through the gap to the Governor of Port Royal.

Elise gave a small smile. She thought that he looked very sharp and confident in his new uniform. She felt Catherine nudge her with her elbow, and looked over. Catherine's eyebrows shot up twice, and she gave a sneaky smile. Elise rolled her eyes but smiled, and went back to watching the promotion.

Elise made her way to a decent bit of shade, and fanned herself to cool off.

"The dress looks lovely on you."

Elise gasped, and whirled around to find James standing there with a smile on his face. She instantly returned the smile.

"Thank you. I couldn't really find a nice occasion before, but I thought I'd surprise you at your promotion," she replied. "You look very sharp and handsome, Commodore." She smiled playfully.

He gave her an amused look. "Why, thank you Miss Maryth."

Catherine spotted them, and ran up.

"Commodore Norrington, congratulations," she said, curtsying. "You look nice in your new uniform, I might add."

"Thank you, Miss Wildwalker," he replied. "I must say, you look lovely in that dress."

Catherine blushed. "Thank you, but I think that Elise has the most beautiful one of all."

"I really think you're just saying that," James said challengingly.

"I'm honest, really."

During their discussion, Elise found herself very short of breath, and not long after, she started panting and trying to fan herself desperately. She felt lightheaded, and her head started bobbing. James noticed, and his expression turned from amused to panicked in a split second.

"Elise, are you all right?" he asked desperately.

She managed to let out a "No" before fainting. James's arm snapped out and caught her before she hit the ground. Catherine and a few others around them gasped, all bearing a look of shock. She quickly wiped the expression off her face and told James to get Elise to a cool, isolated place. He nodded, scooped a now unconscious Elise up, and ran inside the fort, with Catherine quickly in tow.

They found an isolated room that wasn't that bad in temperature. James then turned on Catherine.

"Why did we just run all the way inside?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"You'll see," she quickly replied.

Catherine then turned Elise over on her back, undid the small buttons of her dress, and quickly untied her corset. Instantly, Elise's eyes shot open and gasped. She hastily looked around, and shakily got to her feet.

"Those damn maidens, how am I –" she quickly noticed James in the room. Her eyes went wide.

"I – I'm sorry," she quickly said.

By then, James's cheeks were slightly colored, and he tried to keep his lips in a tight line, but his eyes were wide but soft. He smiled.  
"It's fine, I'll give you a minute," he said. He left the room rather quickly, but almost reluctantly.

Catherine retied the corset (looser, of course) and redid the buttons. She then looked up and down her dress to make sure it was free of stains.

"You feel okay?" she asked.

"Yea, lots. Thanks," Elise replied.

"No problem. Hey, did you see that?" Catherine said with a playful smile.

Elise blushed. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"No. It just makes me think that he's totally into you."

"What? That's absurd. He's just concerned for me, that's all."

"Oh, so now you're defending him. I see."

"See what? What is there to see?" Elise practically shrieked.

"You're into him too! It all fits, and it explains why you two are so close," Catherine said enthusiastically.

Elise rolled her eyes. "So what if I fancy him? It doesn't mean anything. Besides, he probably doesn't feel the same way about me."

"I don't know," Catherine replied. "He gives you this look, and sometimes it freaks me out. It's cute though."

Elise huffed, and walked out the door. She saw James leaning against the stone wall, and he looked up. He smiled.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded.

"That's good," James said.

Elise took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to go home. This whole thing makes me feel slightly uncomfortable."

He nodded. "Yes," he replied. "It is probably best, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to send someone to get me."

She smiled. "Okay. Thanks." She walked outside to where the public was, and she later regretted it. She was surrounded by people asking her if she was all right. As she tried to make her way towards the carriage, Elise kept saying that she was and all she needed to do was to just go home and rest.

That's exactly what she did.

**A/N: Awesome!... right? Maybe? A little? I need to know! Send a review please please please! I'll feel so much better if you do! :) Any way… till next time! ~Emy~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Back again! Thanks to jordanOMC for reviewing… and I'm still hoping for more! :D Sorry this one is so short, but that's just the way it rolls for now… sigh now I actually have to sit down and WRITE this! It's been here on my pc for a while and I have half of a fourth chapter staring at me… o well! Enjoy! :D**

3.

Elise slowly strolled into her bedroom, feeling rather tired from the day's events. Eager to get the blasted corset off, she called for her maidens to help her out of her dress. After a few hours, she began to wonder where James has been all this time.

"Do either of you know where James is?" she asked.

"Sorry miss, I think he's still at the Fort. I'm sure he'll be home soon," one of the maidens replied.

"Hmm. Thank you."

"No problem miss."

After she was changed into a nightgown, she slipped under the covers of her bed, shut the window, and closed her eyes.

It was three hours later, that Elise was woken up with a start. She could have sworn that she heard voices that were not her servants, and she quickly threw on her robe. She flew down the hall and down the stairs when she started hearing screams and a gunshot, followed by another one shortly after. Silence fell in the main room and Elise stopped suddenly after with wide eyes.

Elise started hearing heavy footsteps, and after a few seconds, she saw two grimy, sweaty and blood painted pirates marching out to the main room. One of them stopped and looked up, since he noticed heavy breathing.

"Up there!" he shouted. The other one turned and looked up to Elise.

"Let's get her! She's pretty enough for the captain to see too!" the other responded.

Elise sprang into action. She quickly ran to the bathroom and hid sneakily under the tub that was flipped upside down. Her breathing was heavy from adrenaline, but she silenced it by covering her mouth.

The pirates thudded down the hallway, searching every room for Elise. They stopped in front of the last door they didn't check, and slowly creaked open the door. One went in very slowly, while the other stood outside for watch. What he didn't know, was that Elise grabbed a candlestick on her way into hiding, and she took a position that didn't compromise her hiding spot, but still braced her for a swing at her hunter.

The pirate found the overturned tub, and crept over to it, grinning from ear to ear.

"You can't hide, missy," he said slyly. "I've got you now."

He was now only inches away from the tub. He grabbed a handle and yanked it away, causing Elise to spring up and hit him square in the jaw with her candlestick. He fell to the floor, unconscious, with a _thud. _

This alerted the other pirate, who bounded in the room. Sword drawn, he lunged for Elise. She easily dodged it, and hit him in the arm. He dropped his sword to clutch his arm, which gave Elise the advantage. She swept the sword up and ran it through the pirate, killing him.

She gave a half smile. "I guess you _don't _have me now," she said, disgust dripping with every word. She bolted from the room, and out of the house. She ran down the streets of Port Royal, trying to figure out which way the Fort was.

"My God, this is pathetic," she said. "I just _came _from there! How can I not remember how to get there?"

"No need to missy, you're only getting on the ship," a voice right behind her said.

Elise turned around, and saw another pirate, clutching a club, grinning and showing a set of rotten teeth. Elise's eyes went wide, and the pirate laughed. He then swung, and caught the side of her cheek with enough force to knock her out cold. She slumped to the ground, unconscious.

**A/N: EEEEKK! Oh no! They took her! What will poor James do now? Haha just kidding: I already know! But I'm not planning on telling you; you'll just have to wait and see! Till next time! ~Emy~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Ugh! My computer decided to be dumb for this chapter and put a whole bunch of unwanted line breaks in this one! Super mad face D: What I did instead was put a whole bunch of 0's to indicate the REAL scene break… hopefully you'll figure it out… you guys are smart anyway! :D Enjoy!**

4.

James never got a chance to get to his home that night. The pirate attack kept him at the Fort, and all he thought about was whether or not that Elise was all right. He couldn't even send anyone to the house, since all his officers were busy with the pirate attack. It worried him to no end.

At dawn, he sent his two most trusted officers to his house to look for her, and make sure she was okay. He was hoping that there would be minimal damage to the house itself, and she would be safe and sound (maybe still terrified) in her room. He also told them that if she was there, they were to bring her here to the Fort so he could watch over her.

He was working on getting a good bearing as to where the pirate ship took off to when both Lieutenants Groves and Gillette returned. They carried grim expressions and his hopes plummeted.

"Commodore, sir," Gillette started.

"About Miss Maryth," Groves continued.

"Yes?" said James.

"She's… well she's…" Groves stuttered.

"What? She's what?" he demanded, his fear skyrocketing.

"She's been… taken… sir."

James narrowed his eyes slightly, not comprehending at the moment.

"She's been what?" he asked again.

"Taken, sir, as in… kidnapped."

"How do you know?"

Gillette cleared his throat. "Sir, we have a witness that saw her." He looked at the Commodore with uncertainty. "I have her waiting outside if you'd like to see her, sir."

James took a deep breath, and nodded. "All right. Send her in."

A moment passed, and a young woman casually walked in. Gillette looked at her.

"Now tell him what you told me," he said.

She sighed. "I was trying to get to a friend's house when I saw Miss Maryth being taken away."

James's eyebrows furrowed together in thought.

"Did she go willingly?"

"Not at all, sir. She was unconscious I think when they took her away."

He sighed. "Thank you so much," he said. "Which way did they go?"

"I believe they went eastward sir, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Very well." James turned to Groves.

"Start readying the ships for immediate departure tomorrow morning," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Groves replied. Gillette led the girl away, and then came back.

"Sir? May I ask a question?" he asked tentatively.

James looked at him. "Yes," he replied, almost expecting what he would ask.

"Why are we risking so much for her? I know she's your friend, but why send more than one ship?"

James stared at the ground. "Because… I…"

"Because?"

"I-I-" he stuttered.

"Spit it out sir!"

"I love her. Not just because my father adopted her. I love her more than anything! Okay? I said it! Now go away! And don't tell anyone!"

Gillette nodded, and left.

James sighed again, and looked to the cloudless sky.

"Elise, if only you just heard that. I will find you," he muttered.

00000000

Elise rolled over and woke up. Thinking she was still in her bed, she went to pull up her blankets. Feeling nothing, her eyes went wide, and she shot up.

"Ugh," she sighed. "I thought it was just a nightmare."

"No more than reality my dear."

Her head shot up. A gangly pirate stood at the other end of the room she was kept in. As she looked closer, she noticed that he looked nicer than the other pirates she saw last night. Well, nicer for a pirate.

"Please excuse the snatching of you. Forgive me," he said.

"I'm not planning on it right now," she replied coldly.

He chuckled. "You will, in time."

Elise remained silent.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "I entirely forgot! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Terrance Ventralis, and you are aboard the _Withering Shadow." _

Elise narrowed her eyes. "Really? The _Withering Shadow? _The same ship that was condemned because of its inability to house cannons?"

"Ah, but you see miss, we have refitted the ship so that it can possess more cannons than most ships of this size. We pirates aren't all that dumb, you know. We just sometimes have dull witted moments."

Elise rolled her eyes. "So why am I here? If you came for the Governor's daughter, then you have the wrong girl."

Captain Ventralis gave a tiny smile. "You see, miss, I am not after the Governor's daughter so that I can have the glory. No, I'm after something that's more worth while for me. You are the 'sister' of Commodore James Norrington, are you not?"

"No. We don't consider each other 'family.' We never have, and we never will." _If only he'd come to rescue me, _she thought.

"Well, let's just say that he decided to come after you. What would happen?"

"I'd get on his ship as soon as I can, and get off this dump."

"Sharp tongue, girl. Very sharp. Remember where you are, missy, 'cause I was planning on letting you out for a while. Now I guess you'll have to stay here for a while longer."

He started to walk away, but decided to turn back.

"Oh and by the way," he sneered. "There's no leavin' this ship. I'll see to that myself."

With that, he walked away, leaving Elise alone. For the first time since the whole ordeal started, she sat in a corner and let the threatening tears fall.

**AWWWWWW! Poor Elise! And poor James too! Even though I wrote it, I feel super bad for them! Hopefully you guys followed through the very random line breaks and will still review! I'd like more... just sayin'… I love the traffic I'm getting, but I'd LOVE those hits to become reviews! Anyway see you next chapter! ~Emy~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this is so late! I've been having random things come up (you: that's no excuse! I wanna see James and Elise again! =(.. you suck!)…**

**Thanks guys…. Love you too… :(**

**Enjoy! :D**

5.

_ Dearest James,_

_ I've heard about your latest job, and you know that I'm always behind you. You also know that whatever you plan, or did, I'll always be proud of you._

_ I hear from your father that you're in the new colony of Port Royal in the Royal Navy. Even though what I've heard is nothing but bad things happening there, I'm sure you'll make it safer. I will assume you will put most rumors about the port to rest, and I hope that none of them are true._

_ I've also heard that Elise is doing very well under your care. She kept telling me that she wouldn't want a better caretaker than you, James, and that always made me smile. You've always known how to take care of others, and I hope that comes through in your career._

_ Write soon!_

_ With much love,_

_ Christine Norrington_

James sat back in his chair, sighing as he folded the fairly old letter from his mother. He crossed his arms, and tapped a finger on his chin, deep in thought. He realized he also had a letter from Elise in his pocket. He took it out and carefully unfolded it.

_James,_

_ Let me introduce myself. I am Elise Maryth, and your father has decided to take me in for adoption. This doesn't normally happen, as you well know, but for a strange reason, it did._

_ I don't really write letters anymore, and I'm not sure what to say to my future "brother." I've never had one before, and I'm not too sure of what to say about it. I actually don't want to consider you a brother, but a very close friend that just happens to live with me._

_ Let me tell you about myself. I'm eleven years old, and most say I'm short for my age. My hair is long, brown, and mostly up in pins and such. My eyes are as blue as the sea (or so my dad said). _

_ Speaking of my father, he's dead. Mom's dead too. I have no one left, not even an aunt or uncle. Makes sense, right? Why else would I be coming?_

_ Like I said, I'm not that good at letters, so it would probably be better to speak to you in person. I look forward to meeting you and your family._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Elise Maryth_

He stared at the letter, wondering how she could have suffered so much, and not be affected by it. It baffled him to no end.

Suddenly, a blotch appeared on the fragile letter, and he looked closer. Then he felt the warm wetness slide down his cheek.

He was crying.

Before he thought anyone would notice, he put the letter away and turned around, furiously wiping his tears away. He sniffed, and then sighed. He looked out the window, and let his mind slip away into his thoughts once more.

He thought about his family, Elise, and how this whole situation even started. Sure, he carried a grudge against all pirates, but no one in particular would have caused this.

"Sir?" a voice said, startling James. He turned around and saw Groves.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Sir, we found a ship. We're coming on it fast," Groves started.

"I'll be out soon. Make ready to board as soon as possible. We are going to find Elise no matter what."

"Yes sir!" Groves exclaimed. He turned on his heel, and strode outside.

James took a moment to check over his weapons and equipment. Finding nothing out of place, he went outside to the shining sun.

"Sir!" Gillette exclaimed. "Shall we ready the guns?"

James looked ahead of the ship, and saw another closing fast. After he noticed it wasn't flying colors, he nodded.

"Yes, but I want to make sure we won't be firing at fishermen," he replied.

"Yes, sir," Gillette responded. He walked away, giving orders as he went.

A few minutes passed, and soon James's ship caught up to the other. As his sailors started lining up their shots, he saw that the crew on the other ship were indeed pirates. He heard someone shout "FIRE!" and immediately the crew of James's ship were under attack.

"Return fire!" James roared. "Gillette, prepare to board!"

Gillette nodded, and soon after, the fight was now on the pirate ship. James repeatedly swiped at any pirate in front of him, and was constantly dodging any attacks aimed at him. All around him, he heard gunshots and the clang of swords, even shouts of pain and triumph.

Moments flashed by, and the captain of the ship gave the order to stand down. Most looked to him in astonishment, but he held his head high, and looked straight at James.

"She's not here," he spoke in a gravelly voice.

James's eyes widened, and grabbed the pirate's shirt collar.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

The pirate laughed. "Why should I tell you?" He spat in James's face.

"If you tell me where she is, I'll make sure you have a quick death." James's eyes narrowed. He poked his sword at his chest, and the pirate winced.

"East. Keep going east. He wouldn't tell me anything else, just to go east. He has his own island, but I don't know where it is! I swear that's all I know!"

James blinked, and then dropped the man. He had never seen a man so fearful for his life in his career.

"Lieutenant Groves," he called.

"Yes sir?"

"Let's go. Head eastward."

"And the pirates sir?"

James leaned over the captain, and smiled. "If you pretend you didn't see us, we'll pretend we didn't see you." He turned on his heel and strode off to his ship.

**Well?... reviews, reviews, reviews! If anyone has the Vocalise No. 14 for Cello and Piano, Op. 34: Lentamente it's a great mood setter for the beginning…**

**Sorry, I like mood setter music… it gets me going on the tone of the chapter (good tip for any beginning writers out there!)**

**Well, see you next chapter! ~Emy~**


	6. Chapter 6

**AAAAAAHHH! I am SO sorry for this! I could come up with a million excuses, but you guys would believe NONE of them… so my sincerest apologies and I hope you guys forgive me and love this fic again and.. and.. and…. D':**

***sniff* onward.. and review! :D**

6.

_Dear__Elise,_

_ I am ecstatic to hear that you're coming to live with us. Like you, I've never had a sibling before, and I'm not sure how to react._

_ I am also glad to hear about us being close friends instead of family. For me, it would be a little strange._

_ Like you, I'm also not very good at letters, but my (well, now, our) father forced me to sit here and write a reply._

_ I am interested to hear about you, and to get to know you better. I can't wait._

_ Sincerely,_

_ James Norrington_

Elise set the letter aside, losing her composure greatly. Careful to control her volume, she began to cry into her hands.

"Oh, James," she whispered. "I need your help."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Elise looked up and gasped. Captain Ventralis stood on the other side of the barred door.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Merely to gloat," he responded. "I just came by to see if you're doing well."

Elise narrowed her eyes and stayed silent.

"Not talking, eh?"

She looked away. "I don't want to see you," she stated, scorn dripping from her words.

"As you wish, miss."

As Captain Ventralis left, Elise grabbed the note, shoved it back into her secret hiding place, and began pacing, deep in thought. She sighed after a few minutes, and sat down once again. Looking around the brig, she noticed that the door was not locked all the way, and she also found a small hole that she could easily fit in. A sly smile found her lips, and she started thinking again.

_Three days later…_

James walked down to the back of the ship, then turned around back towards the front. He didn't like pacing, but it helped clear his head. He also remembered seeing Elise do it on occasion back at his house, and he thought he'd try it.

"Sir!" Groves shouted to him. "There's a smoke signal up ahead sir!"

James looked up from his pacing, and sure enough, a plume of black smoke spiraled up into the sky.

"Could it be her?" Groves asked hopefully.

"Maybe," James replied. "Let's check it out."

It didn't take long before the longboats and the crew were lowered to the sea, and the boats rowed off towards the tiny island they discovered.

When James and his soldiers arrived on the island, no one found Elise or anyone else at first. James was thinking that maybe it started by itself in the heat until he heard someone scream.

"Get in there!" he shouted to his men. "Find her and get her out here!"

James forced himself to remain behind, while Gillette and Groves went ahead into the brush and trees. He was starting to become worried about five minutes later, when all of a sudden, he heard Groves.

"We've got her!" he called. "We're coming out now!"

James smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw the lieutenant carrying an unconscious Elise through the brush.

"Is she okay?" James asked.

"I believe so, sir." Groves replied.

James sighed.

"Okay. Anyone else?"

"No sir."

James nodded. "Let's go then."

They made their way back to the ship and James took Elise to his quarters. He laid her down on his bed, and sent for the ship's doctor. He waited outside while the doctor examined her. After a few moments, the doctor stepped outside. James sprang up.

"She'll be okay," the doctor said. "Just let her rest. She should be fine by tonight."

James sighed in relief. "Thank God," he said. He turned to the doctor. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded, then left. James went inside and sat down beside her. Slowly and unsurely, he took one of her hands in his. He slowly squeezed it, and was surprised when she weakly squeezed back. He looked to her face, and saw a small smile grow on her lips. He smiled brightly, and truly decided that he was in love with her.

"No, thrust _here_," James sighed. "I swear, you're already improving."

Elise pulled back the heavy sword and squeaked in alarm.

"I don't want to hurt you!" she exclaimed.

James looked at her. "You won't. I'll be sure of it." He smiled.

Elise smiled and relaxed. She then repositioned herself with the sword in front of her, and looked at him with determination.

"Again," she said.

James nodded, and made a half swipe at her shoulder. She immediately blocked his attack, and made her own swipe, and landed a poke of the end of her sword at his chest.

"Point," she said, smiling broadly.

"The first one in ten minutes," he replied with a look. He tried biting back a smile, but failed, and soon he was chuckling. Elise joined in.

"Commodore!" Gillette shouted. "Ship ahead!"

Elise froze, but James immediately shouted back.

"What colors?" he exclaimed.

A pause.

"None sir!"

James looked to Elise, whose eyes widened.

"I hope you really learned what I taught you," he said. "You're most definitely going to need it."

**A/N: I know it's short, but I promise that it'll get longer! All of my excuses are being cut down, and I will have time to write and post and love or hate your reviews and all that fun stuff! :D**

**See you next chapter! I'm not revealing anything! Muahahahahahahahahaaaaaa…. :D**


End file.
